Turnabout Petal
by Tyler11ball
Summary: Christopher Blackwood, a new defense attorney fresh out of law school takes on his first trial... A murder trial. It's up to Chris and Apollo to save their client, Jane Kellner. Are they up to the challenge?


******This is going to be written the same way as the game script. Where when someone is thinking to themselves it will have (*Something goes here*). I don't own the characters from Phoenix Wright, that all belongs to Capcom!**

******July 29, 9:20 AM**

******District Court**

******Defendant Lobby No. 2**

? ? ?: (...palms sweating... ...heart beating fast... ...so...nervous...)

? ? ?: Chris, snap out of it! It's almost time for the trial to begin.

Chris: A-Apollo! I'm sorry, I was just-

Apollo Justice: Hey! Don't sweat it. I was a rookie once too, you know.

Chris: (My name is Christopher Blackwood, but everybody just calls me Chris. I'm a new defense attorney at the Wright Anything Agency and well... today is my first real chance to shine in the courtroom. It's a murder case... my brother's murder case... You might be wondering why anyone would be willing to take on a murder trial fresh out of law school. It's... complicated. All I know is that I believe in the truth! No matter what the circumstances! ...and… and well, I owe my brother. I just can't let things end like this!)

Apollo: Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come with me and talk to our client?

Chris: O-Of course! I'm coming!

? ? ?: ...

Apollo: How are you feeling, Jane?

Jane: I'm fine...

Apollo: Are you sure you're okay with him defending you? I'm not trying to be mean, but he doesn't have much real experience.

Jane: No, it's okay... It doesn't matter anymore...

Chris: (This is Jane Kellner, the defendant in this case and my client; she was dating my brother before... before all of this.)

Guard: Could the defendant and her attorney please make their way to the courtroom!

Chris: Y-Yes, sir!

Apollo: Don't worry Jane, we will defend you until the very end!

Jane: ...

******July 29, 9:30 AM**

******District Court**

******Courtroom No. 2**

(Judge hits his desk with his gavel.)

Judge: Court is now in session! Ah! Mr. Masters is the leading prosecutor today?

Miles Edgeworth: Yes, Your Honor.

Judge: Are you ready to proceed Mr. Masters?

Jesse Masters: Yes, Your Honor! Prosecution is ready to proceed.

Judge: Are you ready Mr. ... Oh, a new face!

Chris: *gulp* (Oh boy...)

Judge: Apollo, who is this?

Apollo: Ah yes, Your Honor. This is Christopher Blackwood. He is the newest defense attorney in our team.

Judge: Hm... Are you ready to proceed Mr. ... Blackwood?

Chris: (Yes, YES! I am ready let's just get this over with! ...Like I could say that...) ...Uhh... Uhm...

Apollo: The defense is ready to proceed, Your Honor. * Whispers* Chris! You can't freeze up like that! I know it's your first case and all but you still have to talk if you want to lead this case.

Chris: I-I know that... sorry.

Judge: Would the prosecution please explain the case of Jane Kellner to the courtroom?

Jesse: Of course, Your Honor. The defendant sitting over there, Jane Kellner, is accused of murdering the victim, James Blackwood. The murder weapon was a kitchen knife found on the scene of the crime. The victim died instantaneously. Our forensic studies later concluded that the defendant's fingerprints were indeed on the knife used in the murder.

Judge: I see. Wait, Blackwood...? That sounds familiar...?

Jesse: Yes, Your Honor. The victim James Blackwood is the blood-brother of Christopher Blackwood, lead of the defense team today.

Judge: What!? Mr. Blackwood! Why would you want to defend the murderer of your brother?

Chris: Uhm... Because I-I believe in the truth, Your Honor! I don't think she would kill him! There is just no way!

Jesse: It's not a matter of opinion Blackwood, the evidence that we have provided already is enough to lock that murderer up for good. This is all a waste of t-

Chris: ******STOP!**

*_silence in the courtroom_*

Apollo: C-Chris..?

Judge: Mr. Blackwood, what is the meaning of this?!

Chris: You don't know anything... none of you know anything at all...

Judge: ... Shall we proceed?

Edgeworth: Hmph.

Jesse: Yes, Your Honor. The prosecution would like to call the defendant to the stand!

Chris: *Whispers to Apollo* What do I do...? Do I let him go on with this?

Apollo: Calm down. It'll be okay.

Judge: Is the defense willing to let the prosecution call the defendant to the stand?

Chris: Y-Yes, Your Honor.

Judge: Would the defendant please take the stand.

Jane: ...

Jesse: Please state your name and occupation.

Jane: My name is Jane Kellner. I am a stu- well... was a student at Brystation University.. I was forced to leave after they all caught wind of this mess...

Jesse: Hmph, I am going to ask you a few questions now if you don't mind.

Jane: Sure...

Jesse: Where were you the night of the murder?

Jane: I was down by the lake around the time the murder had taken place.

Jesse: But you can't prove this claim can you?

Jane: No, I can't prove it... But I was there.

Jesse: Mam, that is not what the evidence points to. Now where were yo-

Apollo: ******Objection!**Ms. Kellner told you where she was. No matter what you say her answer will be the same.

Judge: Objection sustained.

Jane: I really was..

Jesse: Okay, okay. Jeez. Did you and the victim have an argument the day prior to the murder?

Jane: Yes we did... but I promise you I would never wish to hurt him! I wouldn't... I couldn't have...

Jesse: We have a witness claiming that he heard you saying clear as day that you "wish" James Blackwood, the very victim, "never existed."

Jane: I-I did say that! But I didn't mean it! It was just... I really didn't mean...

Jesse: And that you-

Apollo: *_Whispers to Chris_* Object and tell them she will be answering no more questions.

Chris: ******O-Objection! **My client will answer no more questions. You say you have a witness, let's hear it from him!

Jesse: Hmph. As you wish.

Judge: Ms. Kellner, you may step down.

Jesse: The prosecution would like to call our first witness to the stand!

? ? ?: Heh.

Jesse: Name and occupation please.

Brian: My name is Brian Rose. I'm an A class student, and I know everything about Brystation, and I mean absolutely everything.

Jesse: Could you please tell the court what you heard the night before the murder?

Brian: Of course!

******Witness Testimony 1:**

Brian Rose: It was 10:49 PM, I looked at my watch, so that's how I know. I was walking down to the school library when I overheard two people arguing. I know it's wrong to evesdrop, but what do I care? I was a little late though and only heard her tell James "I wish you never existed!" Then she ran off. Is that proof enough for you?

Judge: You may begin your cross examination of the witness Mr. Blackwood.

Chris: Yes, Your Honor!

Apollo: This is it Chris. This is where we expose the lies in his testimony!

Chris: He was lying? How do you know?

Apollo: Something is odd in that testimony... Also, if your client is truly not guilty, then he must be lying about something! Just think over what he says and ask him about what you think is odd.

Chris: Got it!

******Cross-Examination:**

Brian: It was 10:49 PM, I looked at my watch, so that's how I know.

Chris: ******Hold it!**What were you doing at 10:49 at night?

Brian: I'm getting to that, let me finish.

Jesse: Please refrain from asking stupid questions Blackwood.

Judge: Yes, please.

Chris: (I only asked a simple question!)

Brian: I was walking down to the school library when I overheard two people arguing.

Chris: This is it Apollo! I get what you were saying now!

Apollo: Good! Now expose his lies!

Chris: ******Objection!**In the evidence there is a list of times when services around campus close. The school library closes at 10:30 PM. Meaning the library was already closed! So what were you really doing?

Brian: Wh-what?! I... Uh... I was...

Jesse:******Objection!**Perhaps he didn't check the time before he had left, and thought it was before 10:30.

Brian: Yes! That was it! How silly of me to forget.

Chris: **Objection!** I won't let you slip away that easily! If you checked your watch and knew it was 19 minutes after the school library closes then why would you keep going?

Brian: Ack...!

Jesse: **O-Objection!** He probably was confused and thought the library closed at 11:00 PM!

Chris: Impossible! If you recall, earlier when the witness was asked the very first question he stated "My name is Brian Rose. I'm an A-class student at Brystation, I know everything about my school, and I mean absolutely everything." I don't think an "A-class student" who "knows everything" about the University could forget the time the library closed, he was very confident that he knew everything about his school. Not only that, even you said "He probably didn't check the time before he had left, and thought it was before 10:30." He even agreed!

Jesse: Argh...

Judge: I will have to side with the defense on this one. Witness, what have you to say for yourself?

Brian: I-It doesn't matter what I was doing that night! All that matters is she said she wished he never existed! She had to kill him then!

Judge: Mr. Blackwood, do you think it matters?

Chris: Yes, Your Honor. I think it's very important that we know what he was doing that night.

Judge: Please tell us what you were doing Mr. Rose.

Brian: Fine! I was going to give Jane a gift! I asked her out the day before but she turned me down!

Apollo: Nice work Chris! I think we just found a new suspect to this crime.

Jesse: Just testify to the court what you saw on the night of the murder! It's irrelevant to the case that he had a crush on the defendant.

Judge: Hm... Yes, please testify to the court what you saw on the night of the murder.

Chris: W-What?! He witnessed the murder?!

Jesse: Hmph. That's right! This is where we win, Blackwood.

Chris: What do we do Apollo?!

Apollo: Don't worry about it Chris! Things are only just now starting to heat up!

Chris: (H-He's smiling... I don't understand though, someone is saying they saw our client stab someone! That's critical!)

Apollo: Just trust me. It's going to be fine.

Jesse: Are you two girls done talking? Everyone else is ready to move on.

Chris: S-Sorry! Continue please.

******Witness Testimony 2:**

Brian: Fine! I admit it! I liked the defendant before all of this! But after I saw it happen... It changed my opinion of her. I went to check on her, you know, to see if she was okay. I got to the door and heard some arguing. It was calm though. I peeked through the door and saw her stab him! Right in the chest! I closed the door and ran behind the building. She came out and ran soon after. I checked my watch and called the cops. I remember the time exactly. It was 9:42 PM.

Judge: Hm... Alright, you may begin your cross examination Mr. Blackwood.

Chris: Gladly.

******Cross-Examination:**

Brian: Fine! I admit it! I liked the defendant before this case! But after I saw it happen... It changed my opinion of her.

Chris: **Hold it!** Why did you have a crush on her in the first place if she was dating my brother?!

Brian: Huh..!? Wha.. what do you mean?!

Jesse: **Objection!** Who cares? That has nothing to do with anything!

Judge: Objection sustained. Mr. Blackwood, what did I tell you earlier about asking irrelevant questions?

Chris: Y-Yes, Your Honor... (I was just curious okay..? Sheesh.)

Brian: I went to check on her, you know, to see if she was okay.

Chris: **Hold it!** What do you mean "you know"!? What do I know exactly Mr. Rose?

Judge: Mr. Blackwood!

Apollo: Chris, it's just a figure of speech he didn't really mean it...

Chris: Oh!

Brian: Ugh, may I continue without being interrupted? Please?

Chris: Hehe... Sorry, yeah sure go ahead.

Jesse + Edgeworth: *facepalm*

Brian: I got to the door and heard some arguing. It was calm though. I peeked though the door and saw her stab him! Right in the chest!

Chris: **Hold it!** Why were you peeking through the door?! That should be illegal!

Brian: Huh? I wanted to see what the fussing was all about!

Jesse: It's a valid reason, Blackwood.

Apollo: He has a point, Chris.

Judge: True, it is a good reason.

Chris: (...I am seriously all alone out here...)

Brian: I closed the door and ran behind the building. She came out and ran soon after.

Chris: **Hold it!** Which way and where was she running to?

Brian: Towards the lake I believe, but I am not certain.

Chris: Alright, continue. (Yes! Somebody call me butter, because I am on a roll! I think..?)

Brian: I checked my watch and called the cops. I remember the time exactly. It was 9:42 PM.

Chris: **Hold it!** You keep mentioning this watch, but have you looked at you looked at your wrists? You aren't even wearing a watch!

Brian: Ack...!

Chris: Where is your watch?

Brian: I-

Jesse: **Objection!** This has no relevance to the case.

Chris: **Objection!** I disagree, he has mentioned it several times at this point. I believe it is very relevant!

Judge: Objection sustained. I'll side with Mr. Blackwood this time... You better be going somewhere with this.

Chris: Yes, Your Honor. Now, where is your watch Mr. Rose?

Brian: I uh... I lost it! How clumsy of me... haaha..

Chris: That watch seemed very important to you the way you keep mentioning it, and you just lost it?

Brian: Ack...!

Chris: Where did you "lose" your watch?

Brian: I don't know...?

Chris: Damn... He isn't breaking. Apollo, have any ideas?

Apollo: Actually... I do. Think about it, what was the gift he was supposed to give Jane?

Chris: Can I ask you another question Brian?

Brian: Uhm.. fine sure, one more question. That is all you get!

Chris: It's all I need, what was the gift you planned to give Jane the night of the murder?

Jesse: **Objection!** Seriously, is this some kind of joke?! What does it matter what the gift was? It has nothing to do with the murder!

Judge: Overruled. I said I would follow Mr. Blackwood's decision and I intend to do so.

Jesse: This is ridiculous...!

Brian: Well that's easy it was a watch- wait! I-I meant n-necklace! Yeah a necklace! Since we were talking about a watch it confused me! That's all!

Chris: I see... and where is the "necklace" now?

Brian: I don't know! Just leave me alone!

Judge: I think this had gone far enough, Mr. Blackwood what was the purpose of this? I will not allow you to slander the witness.

Chris: Guuhhh, what do we do now Apollo? He's playing dumb.

Apollo: Your Honor, did the police find a watch or a necklace at the scene of the crime?

Judge: I don't know, it probably didn't look very important if they did. Again, what is the meaning of this?

Apollo: Your Honor! I request that we take a 15 minute break and have the police search the scene for this gift.

Chris: We believe this to be a crucial piece of evidence to the case, Your Honor!

Judge: In that case, I don't see why not. Do you have any objections to this Mr. Masters?

Jesse: Yes, Your Honor! I-

Edgeworth: The prosecution has no objections, Your Honor.

Jesse: But- hmph fine. Let them do what they want.

******July 29, 10:32 AM**

******District Court**

******Defendant Lobby No. 2**

Apollo: You did great in there Chris. You were like a natural!

Chris: Thanks, Apollo. How are you feeling Jane?

Jane: I'm feeling just fine... I guess.

Apollo: It looked like he had you worked up for a bit there, I'm sorry we didn't step in earlier.

Jane: It's okay... You both did very good. I feel so much better now for some reason, thanks you two. For not giving up on me...

Apollo: Well it's not over yet. If that watch is found then we win for sure. If not... then I can only fear the worst.

Chris: I'm so worried, I know you didn't kill James, Jane. I just know it. I'll defend you until the very end!

Jane: Thank you Chris, it really means a lot.

Chris: Oh and by the way... What was the argument about?

Jane: I'll tell you after the case. I admit that I ran away to the lake after the second argument. But... I... I just...

Apollo: It's alright, Jane! We believe in you! We are going to win this case!

Guard: Would you three please make your way to the courtroom?

Apollo: Alright! Let's end this!

Chris: (We can't lose... This is it...)

Jane: Good luck Apollo, Chris.

Chris: Let's go!

******July 29, 10:47 AM**

******District Court **

******Courtroom No. 2**

Judge: The police have informed me that they have found a 16k gold watch at the scene. It appears to be a watch suited for a female in size.

Apollo: So you're saying it couldn't be Mr. Rose's?

Judge: No, it appears not.

Apollo: Hm... Can we have the watched tested for fingerprints please?

Judge: We've spent enough time on this case today, Mr. Justice! For all we know this is simply just a watch and nothing more!

Apollo: Your Honor, this watch is the very focal point of this entire case! This watch will prove our client Jane Kellner's innocence!

Judge: Fine, this is your final chance. Prosecution, do you comply?

Edgeworth: We will make a deal with you both. If there are no fingerprints on the watch that belong to the witness or anyone related to this case, you have to give up and Ms. Jane Kellner will take a guilty verdict. If you're right then we can continue and hear what you have to say.

Apollo: …

Chris: …

Chris: We will do it.

Apollo: Deal. We agree to these terms.

Edgeworth: Your Honor, the prosecution allows it.

**-40 minutes later-**

Guard: The watch has been successfully scanned and tested for fingerprints. It turns out that the witnesses fingerprints were found on the watch.

Judge: W-What does this mean?

Apollo: It means that the witness has been lying to us this entire time! Mr. Rose went into her apartment! Now the question is when...?

Guard: The watch was busted when we found it. It was also lying on the floor of the defendant's apartment.

Apollo: Does it have a time on it?

Guard: 9:42 PM.

Apollo: **Gotcha!** Your Honor, recall earlier the time that the witness gave when he called the police.

Judge: That was... Ah! 9:42 PM!

Apollo: Yup. The exact same time the watch is stopped on. Now when exactly was the call really made?

Chris: In the Court Record it says that the call was made at 9:59 PM... Wait, 9:59 PM?!

Apollo: I knew it! The witness was lying! If the watch didn't have the fingerprints of the defendant then it proves that the watch was the gift he was talking about. It also proves that Brian Rose went inside the home and somehow broke the watch 17 minutes prior to the 911 call.

Guard: The only other fingerprints on the watch were the victim, James Blackwood.

Apollo: What?!

Judge: This is a crucial piece of evidence! Call the witness back to the stand!

Brian: What is your problem? Why do I have to keep coming up here?! I didn't do anything!

Chris: Mr. Rose! The newly found evidence is clear proof that you were once again lying with your previous testimony! What do you have to say about this?

Brian: I... Don't care what you say! Forget you! I wasn't there and just because a watch says I might have been there is no solid proof! I can't lose Mr. Attorney 1 and 2! Nice try but I am leaving!

Chris: Apollo, what do we do?!

Apollo: I don't know!

Jesse: Hahahaha! All of this foolishness for absolutely nothing! Murderers should get what they deserve!

Edgeworth: …

Judge: Mr. Rose! I will hold you in contempt of court if you burst out like that again!

Brian: If there are no further questions I would like to leave.

? ? ?: ******OBJECTION!**

Chris & Apollo: Mr. Wright!

Judge: Mr. Wright?! What are you doing here?

Phoenix Wright: Sorry Mr. Rose but I can't let you leave just yet. If you all would recall, this is a college University. Has no one even considered the possibility of there being cameras around campus?

Edgeworth: What do you take us for Wright? Of course we checked into that and were told the camera's servers had been disconnected due to maintenance by 9 PM the night of the murder.

Phoenix: That's where you're wrong. It is true that the cameras were temporarily unavailable starting at 9 PM that night, but the camera's weren't disabled!

Edgeworth: Wh- What?! What do you mean? That can't be possible, I checked to make 100% sure of that, there's no way!

Phoenix: For maximum security to be established, especially at such a pristine University as Brystation, the security camera's continue to roll even if they're having maintenance done to them. Once the maintenance is finished the data created from the camera's records during it's downtime are uploaded and stored in the system's database.

Edgeworth: Impossible! How did this get past me, of all people..?!

Jesse: So what? Who cares if the camera's were somewhat functional or not, what does it matter? We're just getting off topic, AGAIN.

Phoenix: Hold your horses Mr. Masters, I'm getting to that part. There were camera's set up near Ms.

Kellner's dorm and they show everything. Allow me to explain, the autopsy shows that Mr. Blackwood was murdered at 9:42 PM, correct?

Judge: Yes, that is correct.

Phoenix: Right, the camera shows Ms. Kellner leaving her dorm in a fit at 9:33 PM. The camera's then show Mr. Rose entering the home at 9:40 on the dot, James Blackwood still inside. The camera then proceeds to show Mr. Rose leaving approximately 10 minutes after the murder had occurred. Giving the witness plenty of time to plant fake evidence and frame Ms. Jane Kellner. He then ran out to call the police, and the rest is history.

Judge: Is this true Mr. Rose?

Brian: Heh... Heh heh! Haha! Hahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHA! You caught me! You did it! Great show once again Mr. Phoenix Wright! I hate you! My money will get me out! I'm rich! So so so rich! Hahahahaha! HAHAHAHA! I killed that filthy James! He took Jane away from me! The only girl that wouldn't date me for money! I was in love! She turned me down twice for that filthy pessant! I decided I'd kill him in private, then when she was sad I'd swoop in and be her hero! But no! I bumped into him when I wanted to plant the watch! I had gloves on and grabbed a kitchen knife! I stabbed him! I then got scared of going to prison or worse! I framed the girl I love! I hate you Phoenix Wright! I HATE ALL OF YOU!

Judge: Please get this man out of here and in jail!

**-5 minutes later-**

Apollo: …

Chris: …

Jesse: …

Edgeworth: …

Phoenix: Your Honor, I think a veridct is needed for the defendant, Jane Kellner.

Judge: R-Right! This court finds the defendant, Jane Kellner...

******Not Guilty**

******July 29, 11:46 AM**

******District Court**

******Defendant Lobby No. 2**

Apollo: We did it! It was all thanks to you Mr. Wright!

Phoenix: Don't thank me, I did nothing. That was all you guys.

Chris: Oh but you did! If you hadn't come then Brian would have gotten away! It's thanks to you that Jane wasn't found guilty!

Phoenix: Well, how are you feeling Jane?

Jane: …

Chris: J-Jane? Don't cry! You won! You're free!

Jane: These aren't sad tears... I'm happy. Thank you Mr. Phoenix Wright, Mr. Apollo Justice!

Apollo: Oh it's no problem! Haha!

Phoenix: I only want to help innocent people be set free is all.

Jane: Chris... Thank you so much... It's going to be lonely without him around... I bet he hated me when he died...

Chris: I think not.

Jane: Huh? What do you mean?

Chris: He loved you until the very end Jane.

Jane: Even if you say that... It's not true...

Chris: **Take That!** He sent me a text minutes before he was murdered saying that no matter how many arguments you two got into... He would always love you.

Chris shows the text to Jane from that night and she burst out in tears. Jane had gotten the closure she had been longing for, knowing without a doubt James Blackwood was still in love with her. After this Jane Kellner went back to school and decided she wanted to become a lawyer in thanks of the help they had given her. Brian Rose was found guilty of murdering James Blackwood. He now spends his days locked up in prison for the rest of his life. And last but not least, Chris was now an official member of the Wright Anything Agency with Phoenix Wright, Athena Cykes, Trucy Wright, and Apollo Justice.

******What really happened:**

Brian Rose asked out Jane Kellner twice, she already has a boyfriend though. He decided to buy her a watch and give it to her, on the way to her dorm he saw her and James arguing. She did say she wished he never existed in the first argument. Brian Rose decided he'd give Jane a day to cool down. The next night, after playing golf (The golf thing is relevant because it would explain why there were no fingerprints on the knife, because he had a glove on.), he went over to Jane's home and saw Jane leaving the dorm. (James had come over to apologize, because she wasn't over their last argument.) He thought he'd wait for her to return to her dorm and decided to break in and wait inside for her to come back. After a little bit James had come out of her room and saw him sitting there. James had chased him to the kitchen when Brian threw the watch at James. James smacked the watch down and asked Brian what he was doing there. Brian, scared of going to jail, took a kitchen knife and stabbed James in the chest with it. James died. He then planted fake evidence to make it look like Jane had commited a crime. Looking at the watch one last time he ran away to call the cops. The only thing he didn't expect to happen was the watch being his demise.

(He lied about hearing a second argument, that's why he said it was "calm" as an excuse for not hearing them say anything.)

Name of story is Turnabout Petal because the murderer, Brian Rose, has the last name "Rose." Get it? Petal, Rose? XD


End file.
